


I Shall Be Free

by charmax



Category: The Shawshank Redemption
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get busy living or get busy dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Be Free

  
**Video Title:** I Shall Be Free  
 **Song Title/Artist:** I Shall Be Free - Kid Beyond  
 **Movie/Source:[The Shawshank Redemption](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0111161/)**  
 **Summary:** Get busy living or get busy dying.  
 **Length/Format:** 4:23, (Xvid, Stream)

  
[I Shall Be Free](http://vimeo.com/9796555) from [Charmax](http://vimeo.com/charmax). **Password: freeme**

**Links:** [Download Xvid (848x480 - 65MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/movies/free-charmax.zip) | [Stream@Youtube HQ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0rkXaXd-Wg)


End file.
